Naruto of the Metal Gears
by tank1298
Summary: What if a five-year old Naruto finds something long forgotten- Metal Gear Arsenal. Metal Gear xover NaruHaren
1. Chapter 1

Finding an Arsenal

We find a four year old Naruto dressed in rags running from a mob of civilians and a few ninja.

"All this for a damn loaf of bread?" Naruto asks himself.

He's been running for a good two hours now and is beginning to get tired. A kunai hits him in the shoulder, but he keeps moving. However because of the blood loss, his vision starts to blur and he takes a wrong turns into a dead end, but as soon as he realized this it's too late, as the mob has already entered the ally to start their "justice" screaming;

"Kill the demon!"

"Kill the monster!"

"Let's finish what the Fourth Hokage started!"

As they approached Naruto, he looked around for an escape route, finding one in a pipe that is attached to the side of a short building. As Naruto's shoulder burns in pain and he thinks, 'It's either climb this pipe or be beaten by this mob of dumbasses?' Needless to say he chose to at least to try to climb the pipe. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what he had stolen from a store a couple days ago, and then yelled, "Not today!" As he threw it down smoke bellows out of the ally way blinding the mob Naruto turned around and climbed up the pipe to the top of the short building.

After reaching the top he notices that the smoke is almost gone, he jumps into the park that was right beside the building and lands in a bush. Unfortunately the ground beneath the bush was weak and he fell through. He screamed and flailed as he fell unfortunately the kunai was jarred loose as he hit the hard ground. "Ow." Naruto said clutching his shoulder, hey he has had worse than that happen to him, fortunately building up his pain torrance to a high level. He looks around and finds himself in an old cave. Looking up he finds that the hole he fell through has been sealed shut by his fall.

"Oops."

He then thought, 'Well if I can't go back, I guess I'll go forward.' After he walks for awhile he finally reaches the end, which in this case is a door, and an odd one at that. It is made of steel and instead of a normal handle there is a round handle in the center. It reminds him when Jiji took him on a big boat ride with the other academy students to kiri (1); he remembered that you have to turn the handle to open the door.

After performing that very action, he was found that he was in a hallway. However, the hallway was made out of metal, that's unusual. He looked around and saw that on way had another door and the other had what looked like a double door without handles (2). Being curious he goes to the double doors and tries to open them, failing miserably. Turning around he goes though the other door and finds himself on a ship deck.

As he look around he sees that on side of the ship is badly damaged and warps outwards. Going to it he sees that it is stable enough for him to walk on and stepping out he some words in big black letters and figures that it is the ships name.

"Huh... Metal Gear Arsenal."(3)

A/N Well that's it. Not much for a chapter but hey this is my first one, tell me how I did.

1 The bloodline wars haven't started yet

2 An elevator if you can't guess

3 I figure that Arsenal had its name on it, if not then it does in this world

4/3 Saw a few errors and fixed them


	2. Chapter 2

A/N First off sorry this took so long but my muse didn't want to cooperate, instead of giving inspiration for this she gave me ideas for several new stories but I'm going to only going to work one two at a time otherwise I'll never finish them. Also Naruto world in this has computes up to say like windows 98 but they have been considered a civilian thing and rather unsecure so they aren't used for ninjas but are used by civilians so Naruto knows the basics of them and they also have ipods and the like but no vehicles (like cars and motorcycles) other than boats that are like ours and ninjas have been trying to make a submarine-like boat but haven't succeeded.

Exploring Arsenal

As Naruto looks over Arsenal in awe he remembers that he has a kunai wound still in his shoulder.

"Damn this hurts, sigh, well I better go to Jiji and get this looked at, even though it will probably be healed by time I get there, but I said that I would go to him if I got hurt." Naruto thinks aloud. "I wonder if Jiji will let me come here again, I hope he does this place is awesome!"

Naruto looks around trying to find a way out and eventually finds one, a narrow passage that looks like it would barely fit an adult through, but he has no problem. At the end he sees bushes that have overgrown the entrance/exit. After removing some of the plants he leaves the cave. Once outside he notices that the bushes perfectly hide the entrance/exit, so well in fact that if he didn't know it was there, he wouldn't see it. He looks around and notices that there is a tree right in front of it, so he goes and smears some blood on it so he know that it is right by this tree. 'And now to see Jiji.' Our blond hero thought.

About two hours later-Hokage Tower

Sasuke Sarutobi sits in his office and looks the paper work that he swears has a replication seal on it and sighs. "I was hoping to be able to visit Naruto-kun today; I guess I'll go see him tomorrow." This is how most of his days went he thought he wants to go see Naruto but the blasted paperwork or a council meeting stop him from visiting. His musings are interrupted by his secretary's voice.

"GET OUT OF HERE BRAT, YOU'RE NOT GOING IN THERE!"

'Must be Naruto-kun he's the only one she yells at that loud at.' Thought Sarutobi.

"No way you old hag, the old man always sees me!"

"Get out of here demon before I give you a matching wound!"

THAT got the aging kage to get out of his seat and the door opened so fast the ANBU guarding him thought he used him thought he used Hiraishin. What he saw enraged him, his secretary was just about to stab Naruto with a kunai in his shoulder so he jumps and stops her. As she turns back furious expression on her face at who would stop her from her 'punishing the demon', when she saw the Hokage she opened her mouth to speak he shouted "ANBU!" and almost instantly four AMBU appeared. "Tiger take her to Ibiki and tell him it involves Naruto." Before she could protest she was knocked out and taken away. "Sparrow get my personal physician here, and tell her to bring her full kit." At that point Naruto's body falls finally being unable to stand anymore.

"Naruto what happened?" Sarutobi asks.

"Sorry Jiji I guess I wasn't fast enough this time." Naruto says before he body shut down from blood loss and he passes out.

Sarutobi looks down at him in sadness and thinks, 'Naruto no child, hell no criminal deserves the way you get treated daily.'

The aged man starts checking Naruto for wounds as his last two remaining ANBU melted back into the shadows.

Five minutes Later - Hokage Tower – Hokage's Office

An elderly woman walks in the Hokage's office with a scrow on he face and asks' "Why the hell did you wake me this early Sarutobi?"

The Kage in question points to a bloody Naruto on the couch.

"Naruto!" she yells while moving to his side in a flash and starts looking him over.

After a few minutes the Hokage softly asks, "So how is he OcName?"

"Besides for the blood he's lost he seams to be okay, the blade made a clean cut in and the fox has healed it already, do you know what happened Saru-chan?" OcName asks.

"All I know is that he came here a few minutes ago after apparently being chased, which reminds me –Hebi!" The ANBU asks "so I suppose you want me to find whoever did this to the kid." The Hokage nods and the ANBU disappears in a shunshin.

"Well I would say he needs a stay at the hospital, but with what I've seen of the fox's healing abilities he should be alright by morning." She says with a subbedued tone.

"Alright I might as well let him sleep in my private quarters." He says as he goes over to his desk and presses a hidden button and a hidden door opens and a room with only a bed, a desk and a door to a bathroom appears.

"Okay if anything else happens let me know." OcName says as she walks out.

The aged man picks Naruto up and takes him to the bed as he thinks, "Naruto, I wish I could help you more."

Next Morning - Hokage's Tower – Hokage's Private Room

Naruto wakes up thinking "where the hell am I, this bed is so soft hmmm…" He thinks of the night before he realizes that he must be in the old mans special bed. "Of course, I collapsed after I made it to the tower of course I bet he wants talk to me." With that thought firmly in mind he gets up and goes to the bathroom and does his daily rituals knowing that the old man had everything he needed since he had stayed here since he got kicked out last month.

After he finished he came out and hit the switch to open the door and saw his Jiji sitting at his desk doing some paperwork.

"Morning Jiji."

"Morning Naruto, how did you sleep?"

"Alright."

"So what happened last night Naruto?" Sarutobi said in his firm but kind voice while giving Naruto a pointed look.

Naruto told him that he had stolen some bread for lunch since the secretary said he couldn't see him and told him about the chase, the hole, and Metal Gear Arsenal.

"So you found this Metal Gear Arsenal, that had a ship-like door, did it look like a ship?" He asked.

"Well it kinda did but didn't the shape was wrong."

"Perhaps you should show me this Arsenal Gear." The kage says in a serious tone.

"Okay let's go." Naruto says as they both get up.

Three hours later – Near training ground Seven

After getting lost because Naruto couldn't remember to much eventually found the entrance to the cave as Sarutobi saw the entrance he thinks that he would would just barely fit though the cave like Naruto said. After going thought the cave he saw the amazing sight that is Metal Gear Arsenal. Looking at it he thinks that once again Naruto is right it does look like a ship but the design is wrong, for some reason he thinks it looks like it is supposed to go underwater which he almost immediately trough that idea out the window after all it's impossible to get a ship submersed safely, little realizing how wrong he will be proved wrong in the future.

They head onto the ship that Naruto came out of noticing odd things like oddly shaped pieces of steel with a small hole in the end (guns), some machine looking thing that looks like a metal T laid down on long legs (Gecko 1), and other doors that wouldn't open. They reached the hole where Naruto fallen in and though the park could be above here "The park could be above here, this place is confusing." Sarutobi thought. They go to the double doors with the old man looking over the doors and notices a small button on the side with arrows pointing up and down he hit the up button and nothing happens, 'Well I guess it nothing.' not thinking it worked since nothing happened.

"So what do you think Jiji?" Naruto asks.

"Well this place is certainly interesting Naruto-kun."

Naruto looks at the aged man looking around looking at the walls of the cave and the ship and suddenly has a great idea.

"Hey Jiji?"

"Yes Naruto-kun?" the old man answers.

"Do you think maybe I can stay here?"

The old Kage is startled by this request and just about imetataly says no but then thinks, 'This place might be the best for Naruto-kun, I mean only he and I know of it and if I put up a genjutsu barrier it probably be the best for him, at least until I find him a real place to live, especially if anyone in the tower wants to kill him they could easily do it and I can't watch him 24/7.' With that thought in mind he says the one decision that would kill thousands but save millions.

"Sure you can stay here Naruto-kun."

The Next Day – Arsenal Gear Hanger

Naruto wakes up from the tent he got from the Hokage and stretches in a rather fox-like manner.

After waking up Naruto decides to get cleaned so he goes to a bathroom(2) that he found had showers and a tub of water as he looks at the showers and sighs cause the Jiji said and goes over to the water that has his bath supplies beside and as he feels the water.

"C- cold."

So he looks at the showers and thinks even though Jiji says they wouldn't work he decides 'Hell the worse that happens is that they don't work.' Going over to one of the showers he turns one of the two knobs water starts trickling out while Naruto thinks. 'Crap oh well it's not like I actually expected it to work.' As he starts to walk away the shower suddenly sprays out a full blast of water hitting Naruto in the back and Naruto jumps from the cold water. He turns around the water is back to a trickle and Naruto thinks 'what the hell' and then the water sprays out a couple more bursts and then starts to work properly. 'The hell was that about,' (3) Naruto shrugs and decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth and takes a thankfully warm shower.

After he finishes his shower he looks around trying to find something to do after trying for a hour with none of the doors even budging he finds himself at the double doors with noticing a button he thinks 'Hopefully this does something.' He hits the top button and nothing happens. After a few more tries he about to give up when he notices the bottom button and thinks he should try it. He presses it and suddenly he hears a strange sound (4) after a minute he hears a ding and the double doors open up and he sees a small room he goes in and after a small investigation he notices another pad but it has more buttons all but two seem to be backed out he hits the one that says B6 then the doors close and as the elevator descends and Naruto is slightly freaking out.

'Ok Naruto calm down it's gonna be all right think happy thoughts, like ramen… yeah ramen.' Naruto thought while slightly drooling at the end thinking of the heavenly dish known as ramen.

After a minute the elevator stopped and opened up to a small room that looks like it is used for storage. Heading towards the door in front of him he is surprised that it opens up on its own. Looking into the new room he thinks it must be some type of gathering room though wonders how someone is supposed to stand on the podium if their aren't any stair leading up to it(5). He decides that now is not the time to think on it and heads on to the other side and finds what looks like long tubes that narrow until the close, he wonders what they are for(6) but continues on once more.

After several corridors like the one before although these have some freaky round things that look like they have three arms he sees a small corridor that has three ways to go- forward, right, and left. Deciding to trust his instincts he goes forward once again, after all his instincts saved his life loads of times before he shouldn't doubt them now, he finds a flight of stairs going down. 'Man how deep does this thing go~' Naruto whines but presses on. The next corridor has several fork looking things(looked like that to me) coming out of the walls, however judging by the dust that is one them they have long since been deactivated(7). He heads through here and finds what looks like a bunch of metal tombstone and a big computer looking thing in the center. He goes towards it and sees a normal monitor and key board. After hitting a few of them it a message pops up on the otherwise black screen.

ALL DATA CORRUPTED

RESET? Yes No

Naruto naturally hits yes.

PASSWORD?

Naruto thinks of the one thing he would set it to what other than – ramen.

After a few seconds nothing happens so Naruto thinks he failed but then another boxed appeared.

PASSWORD ACEPTED – RESETING ALL SESTEMS AND MEMORY

Naruto stars in awe as the multiple screens appear and a bar slowly fills up at the top.

'What… what is all this?' As he wonders he sees several screens with different people fighting with different style camera styles some.

On has a brown-haired man fight a man in a gas mask and the masked man is doging almost everything the other man throws at him.

Another looks like an older lens with a brown haired man fighting against a really old guy that looks just about dead.

Another has a man who looks like a cyborg fighting several giant metal machines.

Another has an old guy that is fighting another old guy who looks like he has a metal arm and their beating the crap out of each other.

Another has the brown-haired man as before fighting a complete robot cyborg fighting guy after some guy pissed himself(8).

After all these and more the screen showed a new message with twelve boxes (9) and a place for a picture.

PLASE ENTER PARTIOT DATA

What are the Patriots? (10)

Naruto not knowing what a patriot was clicked 'What is a Patriot' and it showed a video of the Patriot Dream.(I'm not going to explain it all here but the they basically wanted to control the world to make it a better place, obviously a bad dream to others, but in their minds good.)

After watching the video he decided that he was slightly shocked but decided that he would be a better man than them and show them that people had the right to chose their own path, but to do that he u need to be one of them so he grabbed his flash drive and inserted it into the consol and typed his name in and put his picture beside it.

PATRIOT DATA

Naruto Uzumaki

After some thought he thought Jiji should be a patriot to since he's the Hokage

PATRIOT DATA

Naruto Uzumaki

Sarutobi Hizuren

Alright that's it for this chapter, I was going to more but this felt like a good place to stop. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Reverence index

I'm not sure how to describe a Gecko too well, sorry.

The Frogs have to clean themselves somehow, right so ergo- bathrooms and showers.

Had this happen to me once besides I figure that Arsenal had some self-sufficient stuff to help them out.

Naruto wouldn't know what an elevator was so the sounds it makes would be foreign to him.

I figure the doors and piping would still be good compared to the hologram world that was up in the area.

If it isn't obvious to you there missiles.

I figured that Otocon disabled the microwave corridor before they left.

That part always made me laugh in Twin Snakes(First MGS game I played)

I think their were twelve Patriots, if I'm wrong tell me and I'll change it, I'd like to be accurate on this.

I needed to put this here cause theirs no way Naruto would know what the Patriots are and I could see the Patriots being that arrogance to put that their to make themselves fell more important.


End file.
